Tease Me Please Me
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot  Takes place this season after JJ but before the eisode tonight.  Reid gets a dancing lesson from Emily


**_Disclaimer: See my profile_**

**_A/n I was listening to The Scorpions and their song "Tease Me, Please me got the plot bunnies jumping. The lyrics in the story are from the song. _**

**_Tease Me Please Me _**

"Great idea baby girl."

Morgan had to shout over the heavy metal music blaring through Black Note, a new dance club Garcia had discovered.

"I thought you'd like it."

Reid sipped the beer he had ordered and surreptitiously looked at his wristwatch.

"Stop looking at your watch." JJ elbowed him. "Relax…"

"It's after ten." He pointed out to her.

"Are you going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight?"

"No. It's impossible for a human being to turn into a vegetable."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever read "Cinderella?"

"Yeah… It's a fairy tale for children. It's fiction." He pointed out to her as though she might have the idea that Cinderella was based in fact.

"I know that Reid. It's just an expression."

"Oh… Well I was just checking my watch because I've been having trouble with it and -"

JJ glared murderously at him. "Don't make excuses Spence. I never get to see you since I left the BAU and you want to run out of here after exactly forty-two minutes."

"I'm sorry JJ. I know we pulled you away from Henry and Will."

She sighed. "Get the kicked puppy look out of your eyes Spence. Will and Henry will be fine for one night without me. In fact, when I left they were building a very impressive tower out of Legos. So relax, and have some fun. You need a break."

He sipped at his beer again. The music changed and more people crowded the dance floor in front of them.

"Want to dance Mama?"

Morgan held his hand out to Garcia.

"Of course my chocolate God," She giggled.

Reid watched them join the rest of the dancers. He frowned as Morgan moved with the kind of grace he wished he could have. Garcia was a good dancer too, he decided. Although he could not figure out how she could dance like that in chunky scarlet shoes.

"Want to dance Reid?" Emily asked.

He nearly dropped his bottle of beer. "N-no… I can't - I mean I don't think that's a g-good idea."

"Why not? Everyone's out enjoying the music. Come on."

He blinked at the plea in her face. JJ elbowed him again. "No… I don't know how to dance." He insisted dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Don't freak Spence… You don't have to. Emily, let's go dance."

She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her into the crowd. Reid picked up his beer again as the music changed to a song he had never heard. Maybe he could just go, call a cab and good home. They were all having fun and he was the party pooper.

CMCMCM

"I told you it wouldn't work." Emily shouted over the music.

"Patience… He hasn't seen the show yet."

"I don't know if I can do this."

JJ eyed her friend with something like disbelief. "Are you chickening out on me Emily Prentiss?"

"NO!"

"You want him don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then desperate times call for desperate measures. Now get on with it, because he looks like he's ready to leave."

CMCMCM

Reid watched Garcia and Morgan dance until the crowd closed in around them. His eyes wandered over to Emily and JJ. He had seen the girls dance together when they didn't have partners, but there was something about the song that played that captured his attention.

_Tease me… please me… No one needs to know. Tease me; please me, before I have to go. _

He gulped loudly when Emily lifted her arms over her head and began undulating her body like a snake under the spell of a charmer. Her hips swayed with the beat of the music.

_Tease me… please me… let the feeling grow._

Tingles began to edge along the base of his spine. He shifted in his seat, clutching his beer to his chest like a life preserver. His eyes seemed to tunnel in so that the edges of his field of vision went watery and out of focus. All he could see in front of him was Emily. He couldn't smell the alcohol, or the faint whiffs of sweat and cigarette smoke in the air. He could hear the music, but it was faint, like a badly tuned radio.

It was as if time had slowed down and elongated. He could not take his eyes off Emily's hips as they moved smoothly from side to side. That is, until her red tank top pulled out of her black slacks and revealed a strip of creamy skin.

His hands began to tremble. His beer bottle clicked against the edge of the table, but he didn't hear it because blood pounded in his ears. Now he could not hear the music or the words that seemed to have been written just for that moment.

Emily's head fell back so that her long dark hair brushed the middle of her back. She turned to face him, but her eyes were closed. She licked her scarlet lips and he dropped his bottle, not noticing the last of the beer spraying across the table as it rolled, then fell with a clunk to the floor.

His hands tingled to touch her as she spun in a slow circle. He ached to go out there and touch her. The music reached the chorus for the second time.

_Tease me… Please me, no one needs to know._

_If he went out there, everyone on the team would see and laugh at him. _

He stood up on rubbery legs and entered the crowded floor before he could stop to think about it. He took Emily's hand and pulled her away from JJ.

"I thought you don't dance." He wasn't sure if he liked the satisfied tone in her voice, but he decided to ignore it

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed, letting her hips grind into his groin.

"I don't-" He squeaked in answer.

"I think you're doing just fine." She licked the edge of his ear lobe.

"Emily…"

She pushed him away. "Just move your feet like this."

He tried to copy her movements, but he couldn't make his feet cooperate. "I look like an idiot."

"No one's watching you."

He glanced around to see that JJ was nowhere to be seen. Morgan and Garcia were in their on little world as was everyone else on the dance floor.

"You're so uptight Reid. Just listen to the music and do what you want."

Why did she have to suggest _that _to him as her body continued to undulate like the waves on the ocean after a storm?

"Come on Dr. Reid, forget about where you are. Think about what you would do if you were alone.

His face exploded in flames that he hoped no one could see. He tried to sway as he'd seen Morgan do, but again his feet just wouldn't take him where he wanted to go. This was such a bad idea.

Emily grabbed his arm just as he stepped away from her. "Stay put Reid."

"But-"

He had to shout because the music didn't allow normal speech. _It couldn't be playing at safe levels. It was no wonder that most kids were going deaf and _- he gasped as Emily moved in front of him. She reached behind her with both hands and grabbed his arms pulling them around her.

He shuddered as her back began sliding back and forth across his groin. Oh God… Flames leaped into his belly and he couldn't stop the bulge forming in his pants as she moved against him. Her head leaned back against his neck so that her hair tickled his cheek.

"Emily…"

He was sure if she could hear him. She continued to move like a sinuous snake against him. He should be pushing her away, but he couldn't make his hands obey the commands of his overtaxed brain.

Her hands reached up and pulled his head down. "Why don't we get out of her?

He gulped. "Where?" He squeaked again.

"I know this little place that's much more intimate than this club."

He let her pull him out of the crowd. "I don't understand."

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Do you want private dance lessons or not Dr. Reid?"

_Tease me; please me before I have to go_

Oh yes, he thought… private lessons were just what the doctor ordered.


End file.
